Irreplacable
by C.C. Wells
Summary: To the left, to the left. To the left to the left. SasuSaku onesided SaixSakura


**KATE: This is only my 2****nd**** fanfic. No flames please**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Irreplaceable**

_**To the left, to the left…**__**To the left, To the left**_…

…"To the left." Sakura said nonchalantly as she lifted her left finger to point. Sai growled irritably. "I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked sarcastically. "You can't kick me out." Barked Sai. "Sweetie, I pay the mortgage, I can do whatever I want. Now get out of my house you bum." Replied Sakura mockingly. Sai growled again, glaring at his _ex_-girlfriend venomously.

_**To the left, to the left. Everything you own in the box to the left, In the closet, that's my stuff – Yes. If I bought it, please don't touch…**_

Sakura plucked a CD player from his hands as he walked past. "Hey!" He shouted. "If I bought it, it's mine." Replied Sakura indifferently. He dropped a couple more things in the box in front of her. She quietly kicked and it slid towards the door. "That's all you have." She said folding her arms as she leaned against the wall. "But I still have some clothes." He half growled. "That I bought." She replied

_**And keep talking that mess, that's fine, But could you walk and talk at the same time…**_

…"You're making a huge mistake bitch."Snarled Sai as he stalked past her. "Oh," replied Sakura, bringing her face closer, "I don't think so." Sai glared at her ruefully. "Keep it moving." She said, gesturing towards the door. He continued, grumbling something about slutty bitches with attitude problems.

_**And It's my mine name that is on that Jag, So remove your bags let me call you a cab…**_

…Sai angrily placed his bags in the sleek black car that was in the driveway. "Oh, no."

said Sakura, removing them. "I'm still making payments on this car. You're not taking it anywhere." Sai scowled, picking up his bags again. "Don't worry," Sakura said," Your cab will be here soon."

_**So go ahead and get gone. And call up on that chick and see if she is home. Oops, I bet ya thought that I didn't know. What did you think I was putting you out for…**_

…"Your taxi's here." Sakura said as the cab pulled up, "Why don't you call that little slut to see if she's home?" Sai looked at her with a mix of anger and surprise at being found out. "What, you thought I didn't know." She asked, her voice layered with contempt, "Why'd you think I was kickin' you out for?" she said, tossing him her cell phone. Scowling, he quickly dialed some numbers. "Hello " said a high female voice. "Hey babe, I need a ride."

_**Cause you was untrue, rolling her around in the car that I bought you.**_

_**Baby you dropped them keys hurry up before your taxi leaves…**_

… A car pulled up next to the taxi. Out of the sleek red convertible stepped a bleach blonde woman with sharp blue eyes. She wore a tight blue mini skirt and white tank top coupled with a jean jacket. Sai smirked. "Hey babe." He said sweetly. "Sai-kun." She greeted in a high voice that made Sakura wince. Sakura gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'slut' and walked over. "Oh and sweetie." She said emphasizing the word sweetie. She walked over and moved her hand to his shoulder, making him blush. She then snatched the keys from his neck with a satisfied smirk as she looked at the fuming blonde. "Have fun." She said as she walked back to the house. She heard the rewarding sound of something similar to 'manwhore' and a slap. '_Perfect_' she thought. _**'Chya!'**_ Inner Sakura added.

_**Standing in the front yard telling me, How I am such a fool - Talking about, How I'll never ever find a man like you. You got me twisted…**_

…"You're being foolish." Sai said pleadingly. "I'm not the one who just got kicked out." Sakura yelled in reply, "Now get off my lawn before I call the cops." He trudged towards the cab, knowing she meant the threat. "You'll never find anyone as good as me!" he yelled. "I wouldn't put money on that bet if I were you." Sakura replied "Considering Naruto is better than you." "Stupid bitch." He shouted.

_**You must not know about me, you must not know about me. I could have another you in a minute, matter fact he'll be here in a minute – baby…**_

… "Leave, now." Sakura called, "I have someone coming over soon and I want you out." Sai was shocked. He'd expected her to wait at least a couple weeks before dating again. Sakura stuck her head out the bathroom window on the 2nd floor, holding a curling iron and brush. "You look surprised." She sneered, "Did you think I was going to stop my life just because I found out about you and that slut?" Sai, enraged by her contempt, cursed (you don't want to know what he said). Sakura stuck out her tongue with a 'nyah' before returning to the bathroom. Sai decided to wait and see what loser Sakura had scraped up. Boy, was he in for a surprise. A handsome black BMW pulled up to the driveway a moment later (**Kate: Sorry, I don't know much about cars**). Sakura stepped out of the house, making sure to lock the door behind her. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and she wore a bright red halter-top and tight jeans. The window of the car rolled down and Sai cursed. '_No way._'

_**You must not know about me, you must not know about me. I will have another you by tomorrow. So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable.**_

"Hey." said Sasuke Uchiha stoically. "Hey." replied Sakura sweetly as she approached his car. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. Sai glared darkly as Sakura climbed in. "If you're not gone by the time I'm back, I'll call the police." Sakura warned before they drove off. Sai glared one last tine after the speeding car before climbing in the taxi, knowing his chance was gone.

_**Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**A/N: My first try at drama. R&R!**


End file.
